


One Chance

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative episode 9, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian hears Mickey is out of jail and realises that maybe he isn't as over his ex as he thought. (Changed Summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I wanted to say that since I'm not ok with the writers choice to destroy Mickey's life because for me this escape from prison it's bullshit. He can't have a normal life if he is a fugitive, he will be in constant danger. So my prompt is an alternative version of last night_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Anon, i'm not very confident with this one but i hope u still like it.

Ian listens to his boyfriend talk and thinks about explaining to Trevor about how Monica really is but he finds that he really doesn’t want to. Not today anyway, not ever really. 

“Wanna join Fiona and Lip in the porch?” he asks instead.

“Sure.” Trevor replies and they head outside. 

“Hey guys.” Ian greets his siblings and they grunt in return. “How did your bet go? Did Fiona finally crack?” he chuckles.

“Fucking Monica.” Fiona scoffs. 

Kev and Svetlana walk past their house and Fiona scoffs again, louder. “Where to?” Ian asks them.

“Home.” 

“I thought your home was with Kev and Vee?”

“Well, husband is home now so I go back.” 

“What?” they all chorus. 

“Mickey's out?” Fiona asks her voice laced with shock.

“Who’s Mickey?” Trevor asks but Ian ignores him and walks down the steps. 

“When did he get out?”

“It does not matter. Lack of evidence, excuse me.” Svetlana curtly replies and starts walking away.

“Why do you care?” Lip asks Ian and he turns around to face them.

“I don’t.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Ian is asleep when he hears someone shouting and shaking him awake. “What? Jesus.” He feels like he's wet and he's surprised to find he's sweating and he looks like he's out of breath.

“You were having a nightmare yelling Mickey in your sleep.” Trevor explains.

“Have to shower.”

“Ian, we have to talk.” 

“No we don’t.”

Ian goes and takes a cold shower and it makes him feel slightly better. He cannot believe that Mickey is back and he's living with Svetlana again. Ian doesn’t want to admit it but he still loves his ex. He didn’t know how much until he heard that he was out and within arms reach. 

He switches off the shower and leans his head on the tiles then inhales deeply. 

“Fuck.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0**

 

Ian is helping Fiona make dinner but they keep disagreeing on what to make. “God dammit Mickey! We are eating spaghetti and that’s final!” he finally snaps. Fiona instead or retorting just stares at him incredulously. “What?”

Fiona shakes her head. “Nothing.” She replies before leaving him the kitchen.

 

**~0~**

 

“Where’s Trevor?” Lip asks him the next evening as they both walk into the Gallagher home. “He hasn’t been around lately.”

“I don’t know.” Ian replies and heads inside the house. He drops on the couch relieved to finally get his feet off the ground. He looks up to find Lip looking at him. “What?”

“You’ve been acting weird.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Yeah you have.”

Ian sighs and lies on the arm of the couch then shuts his eyes. “Don’t know what you're talking about Mickey.”

His answer is met with complete silence and Ian figures his brother has decided to drop the subject. 

 

**~0~**

 

It's almost like Lip jinxed it because that evening Trevor comes over. Ian had been enjoying the few days they’ve had apart. But Trevor is his boyfriend so he kisses him and they join Lip, Fiona and Liam for dinner. Ian doesn’t say much and just watches as everybody else interacts. He hasn’t been in the mood for much lately. He goes to work, comes home, goes to work, and comes home. That’s how he's preferred it lately. 

That night as they get into bed Trevor tries to initiate sex but Ian really isn’t in the mood. “Not tonight.”

Trevor runs a hand across his hair. “When?”

“What?”

“Lately every time I try to have sex you say ‘not tonight’ so I'm asking, when?”

“Can't we just sleep?”

“No Ian, we can't. Ever since last week when you heard that that Mickey person was back you have acting different and I'm tired. I wasn’t my boyfriend back!”

“I can't do this right now.” Ian gets out of bed and puts on a jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Trevor asks high on his heels as Ian walks down the stairs and out of the house. 

“Stop following me!”

“I'm your boyfriend, I’ll do whatever I want!”

“Jesus.” Ian stops to face the other man. “I think we should break up.”

Trevor looks at him confused. “What? Where is this even coming from?”

“I just feel… I feel that we’re not working. Not anymore.” 

“Bullshit we’re not working! Why don’t you be a man and tell me what this is really about? Huh?”

“You want to know what this is about?”

“Yes!”

“Because I still love him!” he shouts. “The love of my life just got out of prison that’s what. I thought I was over Mickey but I'm not and I don’t think I ever will be!” he finishes all in one breathe and breathes unevenly.

“Are you being serious right now?” Trevor asks and Ian tries to ignore the look of hurt on his face.

“I'm sorry.” 

“You're a fucking asshole.” Trevor tells him and leaves. 

Ian rubs a hand across his face and curses. “Fuck.” He hears movement behind him and he turns around. “Mickey?”

Seeing Mickey again makes him forget how to breathe. He can feel tears of happiness forming in his eyes. Mickey doesn’t look very different. His arms holding two grocery bags still hot and enticing.

“Hi.”

“You shouldn’t have broken up with your boyfriend over me.”

“I..”

“I’m not taking you back.”

“I love you Mick.” Ian voices and something passes through Mickey's face but he quickly schools his expression. 

“A little too late for that Gallagher.”

Ian steps towards Mickey. “Please. Just give me a chance, one chance to remind you how good we are together please. I promise to make it up to you.”

Mickey shakes his head. “We can't just…”

“Yes we can.”

Mickey looks at the ground and sighs loudly. “I have to get this home.” He says and walks away.

“I will come see you tomorrow.” Ian says. Mickey doesn’t reply but he is clearly fighting a smile.

Ian has made a lot of mistakes in his life but dumping Mickey was the biggest one of them all. It may have taken a while for him to realize it but he will do everything he has to get Mickey back. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, he will make Mickey his again.

With that thought he walks back into the house feeling encouraged. 

No doubt Mickey will make him work for it but Ian is here for all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
